Le grosse Dame
by lunaelise
Summary: Le mot de passe ?
1. Chapter 1 : Rose Prince

Vous êtes vous seulement un jour soucié de moi ? Il m'arrive de divaguer, certes, mais ce n'est point une raison. Je me souvins seulement d'une personne m'ayant parlé. En réalité il ne m'aurait jamais parlé s'il avait eut le mot de passe. Savez-vous pourquoi m'a-t-on mis à l'entrée du sanctuaire de Gryffondor ? Non ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Je vais vous raconter comment en est arrivé là, la pauvre malheureuse Grosse Dame.

Tout a commencé un jour de Décembre, soyons plus précis... C'était le jour de Noël de l'année 1942. Un buffet était organisé dans mon magnifique tableau. En réalité ce n'était le mien que par alternance, on surveillait à tour de rôle l'entrée avec une ancienne amie de Poudlard. La joie et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. Nous buvions et nous mangions sans soif, ni faim. Malgré le peu d'élèves encore présents dans l'établissement nous fûmes dérangé plusieurs fois, tous des élèves de Gryffondors dont les parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper durant les vacances de Noël. Tous sauf un, c'était un élève de Serpentard. Le jeune homme était de grande taille, avec un visage particulièrement beau malgré sa pâleur. Ses joues creuses mettaient l'accent sur son regard très attrayant. Qui aurait pu résister à ses yeux d'un noir si profond ? Je me rappellerai toute ma vie du regard et de la voix si douce qu'il avait. Autant vous direz qu'au premier regard il m'a séduite. Il me demanda avec gentillesse d'ouvrir le passage, mais j'avais bien reconnu le blason des Serpentards sur sa robe. Sans même réfléchir aux conséquences je lui répondis que je ne pouvais pas le laissé passé. Il tenta de me persuader qu'il ne ferait rien de mal, juste visiter. Il essayait de me séduire, son charme était simplement les maladresses dans ses dires ainsi que sa beauté. J'étais heureuse de déstabiliser un jeune homme aussi séduisant. Cela faisait plus d'un ou deux siècles qu'on ne m'avait pas dragué. Il me promit monts et merveilles. Il me disait qu'il pouvait me faire redevenir une vivante.

Un problème était arrivé à mon amie, et elle ne pouvait plus sortir d'un tableau de famille. Depuis noël le garçon revenait souvent me voir, une à deux fois par semaine. Je ne lui en voulais pas car je savais qu'il était interdit de se promener dans les couloirs le soir après le couvre feu. Moi-même lorsque j'étais étudiante je m'amusais à enfreindre les règles mais que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une histoire sérieuse. À l'époque j'étais très convoité, et j'en profitais, même si la plupart des garçons avec qui je me permettais quelques petits écarts n'aimaient en moi que ma beauté. J'étais une jeune fille blonde avec la peau très pâle, mon regard était difficilement soutenable, enfin c'est ce que j'en ai déduit dès la première semaine à Poudlard. Mes yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, aux contours extrêmement clairs. J'avais été élue par les filles de mon dortoir la fille plus belle fille, de ce faite elles trainaient toujours dans mes pattes pour trouver leurs cavaliers lors des bals. C'est ceci qui m'a valu ma première mort : coup de poignard dans le dos par une des filles jalouses de Serpentards. Mes bonnes actions précédentes ma mort m'ont permis de gagner une place dans un des tableaux de Poudlard.

C'était un garçon très intelligent, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas passer me voir, il m'envoyait un petit mot doux. Je ne sais pas comment a-t-il pu faire pour assurer l'apparition d'un bout de parchemin dans mon tableau mais je lui en étais très reconnaissante. Le soir du 24 janvier de l'année 1943, il revint me voir, cela faisait un mois qu'on flirtait ensemble, et il me le fit bien comprendre. Il se tenait devant moi avec une bouteille de vin ouverte dans l'une de ses mains, un flacon dans l'autre. Il portait des habits moldus très à la mode : Une chemise rentrée dans un pantalon haut couture, cachée par un pullover manche court à rayures. Ça ressemblait à un rendez-vous galant. Il me tendit la bouteille à travers le tableau et me dit que le flacon qu'il tenait dans sa main était la potion qui me ferait revivre sans avoir besoin d'un cadre pour me soutenir. Je compris plus tard qu'il voulait en échange que je lui ouvre le passage. Après une longue hésitation, je lui refusai l'entrée. J'avais réfléchi au faite que si je retournais vivre dans la réalité je n'aurais ni amis ni travail et je perdrais tout. Cela faisait six siècles que je régnais sur mon petit monde de tableaux.

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il me montra tout le mépris qu'il avait pour moi. Ses yeux avaient sensiblement changé de couleur. Je compris que j'allais mourir une seconde fois. Il pointa sur moi sa baguette magique, tout en marmonnant une formule incompréhensible. Je fermai mes paupières pour éviter de regarder l'homme que j'aimais me tuer. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je découvris que je vivais encore. Le fameux Tom Jedusor s'en était allé. Soudain la fatigue me prit, je m'endormis et fut réveillé le lendemain matin par les élèves allant prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils souriaient tous en sortant. Il fallut attendre que les élèves remontent chercher les affaires qu'ils avaient oubliées pour comprendre. Alors qu'ils passaient devant moi, ils parlaient d'une grosse dame moche en la comparant à la belle jeune femme qu'elle remplaçait. Je m'étais bien rendu compte que j'avais grossi, et que je ne pouvais plus sortir de mon fichu cadre. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne qui passait je demandai aux tableaux les plus proches de me donner un miroir, ils hésitèrent en me demandant s'il était vraiment nécessaire. Je mis du temps à les convaincre puis sans surprise je découvris le corps immonde d'une grosse femme, habillé d'une robe la boudinant et coiffé d'une couronne de fruit. En regardant plus en détaille mon visage je découvris que même mes yeux avaient changé de couleur : marron. Prise de folie j'ai crié comme une folle pendant toutes les heures où les élèves étaient en cours. Ma voie était beaucoup plus puissante, et résonnant dans tout Poudlard.

« C'est donc ça ta punition ? Je n'ai pas voulu te laisser passer alors tu m'as celé éternellement dans mon foutu tableau. Tu m'as transformé en mégère abominablement grosse parce que mon amour ne me rendait pas aveugle ? Maudit soit tu ! »


	2. Chapter 2 : Tom Jedusor

Dumbledore mis un bout de temps à me faire arrêter de crier sur tous les tableaux qui m'entouraient. Ma vie était devenu un cauchemar. Je perdis tout. Mes amis et le directeur me tournèrent le dos. Les uns prétendant avoir été injurier à tort. L'autre prétendant ma punition à la hauteur de la catastrophe qui aurait pu arriver, si Tom avait bel et bien réussit à me faire sortir du cadre. J'appris avec le temps que ce garçon avait mal tourné. Il avait été impliqué dans une affaire de chambre secrète enfermant une bête immonde. Je savais qu'on parlait de lui car à chaque fois qu'un tableau le mentionnait il me lançait des regards d'assassins.

Cette rencontre a changé ma vie. Mais heureusement pour moi j'ai fait d'autres connaissances durant ces cent dernières années. À commencer pas ce groupe d'amis, qui passait leur temps à faire des blagues. Vous savez... J'ai le nom au bout de la langue... Les maraudeurs oui c'est comme ça qu'on les appelait. C'était un groupe de quatre enfants qui ont essayé par tous les moyens possibles de faire oublier la guerre qui se préparait à l'extérieur. Ah, ces jeunes, c'était de grands amis. Ils ne m'avaient jamais fait de mauvais tours mais ils essayaient temps bien que mal de les faire devant moi pour me distraire. Ce qui m'a beaucoup fait rire, c'est qu'au début ils pensaient que je ne les voyais pas sous leur cape d'invisibilité. A vrai dire, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte car je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils traversaient les couloirs serrés les uns contre les autres. C'est seulement lorsque le professeur McGonagall me demanda si je n'avais pas vu un groupe de quatre se promener dans les couloirs, alors qu'à coté d'elle se trouvaient les garnements qu'elle cherchait.

Tout a commencé un jour de leurs deuxièmes années à Poudlard. L'un d'eux, mon préféré, est parti, au beau milieu, de la nuit avec une fille sous la cape. Quelques minutes passèrent, et le jeune brun revint tout seul. Alors qu'il me donnait le code, je lui demandai :

« Où as-tu laissé la fille qui était avec toi ?  
>- Ça ne vous regarde pas, lui répondit sèchement le jeune homme.<br>- Bien sûr que si ! m'exclamai-je  
>- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi un gardien de passage aurait-elle un mot à dire sur ce que je fais ou non ?<br>- Tout simplement parce que moi aussi j'ai été comme elle seule au milieu de Poudlard, car un garçon m'avait laissé en plan.  
>- Qui vous dit que je l'ai laissé en plan ?<br>- C'est vous qui rentré le premier.  
>- Négatif. Je suis arrivé certes le premier parce qu'après une course-poursuite avec cette folle, j'ai laissé tomber et je suis rentré.<br>- Lâche.  
>- Non, Juste fatigué d'essayer d'arranger un coup pour mon meilleur pote avec une fille suffisamment stupide pour tenter désespérément de le repousser et de nier ses sentiments, répondit le brun.<br>- Black !  
>- Evans !<br>- En plus d'être le messager d'un crétin, tu es également incapable de retenir un mot de passe . Et puis il faudrait aussi que tu te mettes au sport, s'écria la jeune fille aux yeux verts »

Je vis Sirius ouvrir puis refermer la bouche sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de sa bouche. Comment pouvait-elle insulter un Maraudeur de la sorte ? Ni une, ni deux je décidai de lui venir en aide.

« Nous discutions.  
>- À une heure si tardive ?<br>- À une heure où vous devriez tous les deux être dans vos lits. Ceci étant, nous parlions d'une certaine fille refusant l'évidence. Un jeune homme nommé...  
>- James Potter, intervint Sirius<br>- Oui c'est ça, un certain James est fou amoureux d'elle et ne manque aucune occasion de lui faire savoir. Mais elle refuse obstinément. Pourquoi ?  
>- J'en ai assez entendu ! Laissez moi passer ou je fais un scandale. Faites votre métier et fichez-moi la paix. Black, tu as intérêt à prévenir Potter que je ne veux pas le voir de toute la journée, sinon il le regrettera. Sur cette bonne nuit, et vous je ne vous croyais pas aussi stupide pour prendre la défense d'un cancre tel que Black ou Potter.<br>- Bonne nuit Evans. Je ferrais mieux d'y aller moi aussi, parce que j'ai cours demain...  
>- Bonne nuit...<br>- Sirius, je m'appelle Sirius.  
>- Bonne nuit Sirius, et dit à tes amis que j'aimerai biens vous parler à tous les trois avants la fin de l'année.<br>- Bonne nuit à vous aussi.  
>- Fleur Prince.<br>- Bonne nuit madame Prince »

Je le regardai partir silencieusement. Il leur fallut un jour pour se décider à venir me voir. Le lendemain soir, ils étaient tous les quatre assis devant mon portrait. Heureuse je me renseignai sur leur vie à l'école et tous ce qu'ils faisaient. Bien sûr, après avoir raconté leur vie ils ont fini par me demander des renseignements sur ce qu'est la vie d'un tableau puis comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ils m'ont demandé si je connaissais des passages secrets où quelques astuces pour éviter de se faire remarquer dans les couloirs aux heures où ils devraient être couchés. Je leur en indiquai quelques-uns, très peu leur étaient inconnus. Ils revinrent plusieurs jours d'affilée si bien qu'ils finir par me tutoyer. Au soir du quatrième jour, Sirius me demanda :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de revenir avec les autres Maraudeurs ?  
>- Parce que j'ai un petit service à vous demander, et maintenant je suis sur que vous avez les capacités d'y arriver, ai-je répondu »<p>

Je leur racontai la mésaventure que j'avais eue vingt ans plus tôt, ainsi que le malheur d'être enfermé dans un tableau à vis. J'avais connaissance d'un livre sur les tableaux mais j'étais incapable d'arrivée toute seule à supprimer ce mauvais sort. Après de nombreuses heures passées dans la bibliothèque, les maraudeurs revinrent. Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils pouvaient me libérer du sort de prison mais qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé en ce qui consternait l'apparence. Le sortilège lancé je me sentis enfin libre et je décidai de faire un petit tour au travers des tableaux. Quant aux maraudeurs leur vie de dépravé repris. Un an plus tard, ils revinrent me voir pour me montrer une carte qu'ils avaient inventée et qui leur permettait de se promener la nuit en sachant où était Miss Teigne.


	3. Chapter 3 : Sirius Black

La dernière rencontre que j'ai faite et qui m'a beaucoup touché est celle de cette fille aux cheveux longs d'un blond éclatant et au visage pâle, elle était très extravertie. C'était l'une des seules filles qui ne passait pas son temps à suivre la nouvelle grande figure qui venait d'apparaître. Vous savez, l'enfant qui a survécu à l'attaque de Vous-savez-qui, le fameux Harry Potter. Quant à Luna, elle avait tendance à parler à tout le monde, aux tableaux, elle a même sympathisé avec l'esprit malfaisant de Poudlard. Mais cette façade n'était qu'un masque cachant de lourds secrets.

Comme tous les matins, Luna se levait très tôt. En passant devant moi, elle avait une mine horrible, les larmes perlaient sur son visage, et ça tous les matins. Mais à chaque fois, lorsqu'elle revenait, environ une heure plus tard, à l'heure où les autres élèves levaient, elle avait un sourire qui faisait rayonner son teint pâle. Ce sourire qu'elle gardait toute la journée, qui émerveillait la plupart des élèves, et qui en exaspérait plus d'un. La grande question que je me posais était : combien de temps allait-elle encore garder son éternel sourire ? La guerre faisait de plus en plus de morts à l'extérieur de Poudlard, beaucoup d'élèves pleuraient la mort d'un de leurs proches.

Moi aussi, j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré la mort de Sirius Black, comme j'aie pleuré celle de ce pauvre James au grand cœur, qui n'a pas su l'offrir au méritant. En mémoire à mon maraudeur préféré, je vais vous raconter la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. C'était la fois où cet imbécile à poignardé mon tableau. Savez-vous la véritable histoire de l'intrusion de Sirius Black chez les Griffon ? Non, je ne crois pas. J'avais crié si fort que tout le monde avait cru se que j'avais inventé. C'est évident ! Je n'allais tout de même pas crier sur tous les toits que j'avais volontairement fait entrer un homme aux cheveux longs, pas rasé et portant l'uniforme d'Askaban. Non ! Alors pour garder mon poste, j'ai inventé cette histoire de poignard.

***

Tout à commencé cette fameuse nuit, celle où l'homme le plus recherché dans le monde de la magie est entré dans la maison des Griffons. C'était un homme affaibli par le temps, boiteux, il s'avançait lentement vers moi. Ses yeux marrons me regardaient profondément. Je pouvais lire en eux une horrible tristesse. Je connaissais ces yeux, mais à qui appartenaient-ils ? Puis se fut le déclic, des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire.

« Sirius ? Demandais-je timidement, sans vraiment croire ce que je disais.  
>- J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais pas me reconnaître, ma chère Rose, dit-il alors que de la lumière commençait à illuminer ses yeux.<br>- A vrai dire, tu ne ressembles plus du tout au jeune homme dont toutes filles tombaient amoureuses, et rêvaient en secret qu'un jour tu les prennes dans tes bras. Que t'es t il arrivé pour que tu sois habillé comme un prisonnier ? Lui demandais-je. Je te croyais défenseurs des bonnes actions, sauf quand il s'agissait d'un de mes descendants... Ah ! Ce que tu as pu être cruel avec ce pauvre Severus ! Alors, raconte-moi tout comme avant.  
>- Tout d'abord, je dois te prévenir que tu parles à un évadé, dit-il d'une voix monocorde en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot. »<p>

D'un haussement d'épaules, je lui fis comprendre que je n'étais pas à ça près. Et que j'étais prête à l'écouter.

« Ok. Je suis ici pour prouver mon innocence. Je suis accusé du meurtre de James et Lily, d'une douzaine de moldus ainsi que de Peter.  
>- Oh Merlin ! James et Lily sont mort. C'est affreux !<br>- Oui ça fait maintenant treize ans. À leur mort, ils ont laissé derrière eux le jeune Harry James Potter à la garde de son parrain, moi. Ils ne seraient jamais mort si leur secret avait été gardé. J'ai été leur gardien de secret tout le long de leur vie, sauf les quatre derniers jours avant leur mort. Je n'aurais jamais dénoncé mon meilleur ami ! Tu le sais toi ! Jamais je n'aurais fait un truc pareil, c'était mes amis. J'aurais préféré mourir que de les livrer à Voldemort ! S'exclama Sirius que la colère gagnait.  
>- Bien sûr, je le sais, essayais-je de le rassurer. Mais qui était leur gardien ?<br>- Peter ! Dit-il l'air sifflait entre ses dents, et ce nom n'apaisait pas sa colère, bien au contraire, il l'accentuait. Et c'est aussi lui qui m'a fait mettre en prison. Après avoir tué une douzaine de moldus, il s'est coupé un doigt, et s'est transformé en animagus. Te souviens-tu de son animagus ?  
>- Un rat ! Ah oui on comprend mieux maintenant, quel fouineur.<br>- N'es-ce pas facile pour un rat de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans être vu ? Ce château en est infesté. Il y a plus de rat que d'élève.  
>- Et tu crois qu'il est dans le château ? Demandais-je en cherchant si j'en avais vu.<br>- Oui, c'est sur. Ça nouvelle mission pour Voldemort doit être de surveiller Harry, dit Sirius en fulminant de colère. Alors ? As-tu vu un rat auquel il manquait un doigt ?  
>- Non mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, il y a bien un rat qui à attiré ma curiosité. Il n'arrête pas de se faire poursuivre pas une boule de poile rousse. Le chat d'une certaine Hermione. Ce qui m'a beaucoup amusé c'est que pour lui échapper, le rat en question utilise tous les passages secrets que je vous avais donné, il y a longtemps maintenant.<br>- Sais-tu à qui il appartient ?  
>- Oui, c'est un roux, il traîne souvent avec... Oh par Merlin ! Avec Harry ! Il s'appelle Ronald je crois, mais il passe son temps à le chercher.<br>- Merci de ton aide, Rose.  
>- Il n'y a pas de quoi, j'aide toujours mes amis. Par coutre, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus le deuxième exemplaire de la carte du Maraudeur, je l'ai perdue... Oh non ! Le jour de la première année d'Harry à Poudlard. Ce traître me l'a volé ! Par Merlin ! Ça veut dire...<br>- Qu'il sait que je suis à Poudlard. Et qu'il va essayer de s'enfuir. »

Après avoir inventé ce fameux mensonge, pour permettre l'évasion de Sirius. Il dut poignarder mon tableau. Bien évidemment je m'étais réfugié dans un autre portrait, en attendant. Je n'ai jamais su comment cette histoire s'est terminé. Jusqu'au jour où Luna revint d'une « bataille follement amusante » dans le ministère de la magie, enfin ce sont les mots qu'elle m'a dits. M'expliquant qu'au début ils n'étaient que cinq élèves contre des mangemorts plus nombreux qu'eux. Qu'ils avaient réussi tant bien que mal à rester en vie. Mais qu'après l'Ordre du Phénix était venu les aider. Sirius se battait avec rage contre sa cousine Bellatrix jusqu'au moment où il est passé de l'autre côté du voile. C'est à ce moment que je compris que mon Sirius était mort, à son tour. Et qu'il ne restait plus qu'un seul Maraudeur encore digne de ce nom. Lunard. Elle me dit qu'elle avait versé une larme pour lui. Car c'était la seule personne méritant d'être le parrain d'Harry.


End file.
